2013-01-21 - Cutscene: Splitting at the Seams - Dark Freedom
About a week after Kensington Young's arrest... The prison guard is known as Ryder by the other crew members. He nods to those about in a friendly, but distant manner. That is Ryder for you. As a result, he is an easy man to be. The cameras are watching, but Ryder just moves naturally down the hall as if doing a patrol, even though he isn't scheduled. He is in the violent super powered wing, many of the cells specially designed to handle unusual powers or abilities. The security card gets him through the different sections of this wing. He is just your typical guard, careful not to share personal details with the prisons, and never shares his first time. He knows he does not have much time, so when he reaches the so-called political prisons, he moves confidently to the doors. This area is often known as the isolation section, and is split into multiple areas so that the prisoners cannot work together. Blob glances up from where he is chained to the floor, unmovable against his will this time. His eyes narrow at the guard. The guard does not blink however, merely moving to free Blob, punching in a key code into the shackles he should not have. Blob blinks, "What 'cha doin'?" He sounds confused and suspicious as well, with reason. "Do not worry Blob," and the form transforms into the lovely and black leather clad Mystique. "The guards are occupied by a new member, Shadow King, though Destiny told us we only have twenty minutes before the next patrol comes by." She then tosses another ring of keys to Blob once he is free. "Get Sabretooth and Avalanche," she orders sternly. Mystique then heads to another area away from Blob, to get to Toad and Pyro. As everyone gets freed, Mystique says, "We have ten minutes. Let's break out little Kensington for a joy ride, then get the hell out of here," she says. She then starts to move along the corridors after once again shifting back to Ryder to buy a little time should someone show up early. The rest of the Brotherhood trails a little behind, Sabretooth sniffing around and looking eager. As the group reach where Kensington was however, Ryder pulls his upper lip back into a snarl. "She isn't here!" He sounds pissed. "No matter, we can still use her later for our revenge. Break us out of here Avalanche! We are out of time." Sabretooth yawns, flashing his fangs, "Understatement. They are about to enter the lockdown door." The building is already starting to quake though and shake, as Avalanche brings a nearby wall down, crushing what was once Kensington Young's cell. Light starts to filter in through the dust as the Brotherhood jump, climb, and bound over the debris as the alarms surround all around them. "This way!" Mystique knows which way to go to avoid the shots, Destiny told her. Yet, why did she not tell her about Kensington Young being moved! What had changed? The frustration is obvious upon Ryder's face as he moves along. All hell breaks loose over at the prison, as Sabretooth lets out a roar when they turn a corner and surprise some guards that did not expect them there. Toad is already spitting and brings people down to suffocate without help. Avalanche causes another rumble to bring down a guard tower. Pryo is busy snarking rather than helping right now. A-typical for the group. Once the team escapes, a well-rounded man in off-white clothes awaits for them in a stretch limo of all things. Mystique having discarded the Ryder disguise orders, "Get in," and climbs in herself. Dressed in prison clothes, the rest of the team climb on in, frowning at the guy. Pyro is the first to speak up, "Seriously? This is /Shadow King/?" The beady eyes of this man narrow at Pyro, "I am /THE/ Shadow King to be exact." "Enough," Mystique tells them both. "Shadow King is a useful ally, and has even managed to bring Professor Xavier to his knees once. His powers are not to be mocked. We have more important things to worry about...Revenge." Her tone is dark and almost eager. The group is silent for a few moments, before Sabretooth then grins nastily, "I wouldn't mind clawing up some X-Men myself, especially if it taunts Logan." Mystique nods, "Our primary target though is Fantomex. The others were too stupid to realize what was really going on, but he...," and she sounds bitter. "All my /plans/! Ruined!" Her voice is a hiss. "It is about time we made an example of those who interfere with the Brotherhood of Mutants," finally catching herself to at least soften her selfish attitude. "I'm game for that," Pyro says. And the others nod in agreement. The Shadow King actually grins most nastily, "Oh, and Kensington Young will be the bait." "I do love it when I get to play with the students," Sabretooth adds in. Blob though asks, "Ummmm, why that little twerp?" Mystique snorts at the questions, "Why indeed? Just because she's a student at Xavier's Institute, and it would greatly hurt the good Professor to not just experience one betrayal, but two." She then smiles seductively at that. Pyro rolls his eyes, "Oh boy, more mind control!" Mystique blinks at Pryo. "I hate your sense of humor at times," she comments. The Shadow King actually chuckles, "I personally never get tired of mind control." Mystique then shakes her head, "In either case, she will be easy to access, and draw the X-Men out because of the upcoming trial, and put it all the more in the public eye. She herself is unimportant; she's a nobody, a nothing. It is merely what can be obtained with her that has any importance." Pyro chuckles, "Well, that is one way to put it." Article: TV: 2013-01-21 - Terrorist Mutants On The Loose!